Something Heard
by markaleen
Summary: Based from the 'finale'. Christine overhears Dan and Harry talking and what she hears could affect her future.


**NOTE- I do NOT own any of the characters or media from Night Court. All rights go to Starry Night Productions, NBC, and anyone else associated with it. I am not making money from these stories.**

**Yes, I am writing another story based on the finale. But I can't help it! ;) Sorry the beginning isn't really... good. I really just wanted to jump into the story. **

**Enjoy! ~markaleen**

* * *

><p>Christine was wondering the 18th floor for the last time. She was in the cafeteria when she heard Dan and Harry talking. She only heard the end.<p>

"Dan, who is the lucky lady?"

"Christine."

Dan walked away and left Harry shocked. He started looking around, luckily, he didn't notice Christine, "My Christine?"

Those two words rung in her ears. _My Christine? Did he just say 'My Christine?' Does he still have feelings for me?_ She had to know. She ran out into the hall but couldn't see him. So she ran into the court room and saw him sitting in one of the benches. She stopped and took a deep breath, then slowly she approached him. "Harry?"

Harry slowly turned around. "Christine, what are you still doing here?"

She sat down next to him. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to take one last walk around this place before I left."

"Oh."

"Harry… I heard that conversation you just had with Dan."

"You did? The whole thing?"

"Well, not the whole thing but the end."

"So you know that Dan is following you to DC in hopes to win your heart?"

"Yes… but I'm more interested in your last comment."

"Look, about that, I was just- no, no more cover ups. Time for the truth. The truth is I still have very strong feelings for you. It's killing me to know that Dan is… is, I can't even say it."

Christine just looked at him.

"Christine, I don't mean to make things harder. I know it's been hard saying goodbye to everyone and everything. I just want you to know I feel."

She hugged him as hard as she could. "I'm so happy to hear you say that! I still have feelings for you too! I've been meaning to tell you all day but I kept wimping out. I don't want Dan, I want you!"

Harry sighed with relief and kissed her. This was a great thing, the only problem was that she was leaving. He pulled away. "Wait…"

"What's the matter?"

"How is this gonna work? With you going to Washington and everything."

"I've decided that I just can't leave. I'll miss everyone too much."

"But you know that not everyone will still be here."

Once again she wrapped her arms around him, "I'm more concerned about losing and leaving you. Also, I know things here; this is where my life is. I thought that I was ready to make a change but I'm not."

"I thought you were excited about making a change? You said to me yourself that you hated how no one ever left."

"I didn't mean it." She laid her head on Harry's shoulder. "All I know right now is that I'm staying."

Harry put his arm around her, "Won't that complicate a bunch of things with Congress?"

"Probably, but your worth it."

He laughed, "I love you Christine."

She smiled, "I love you Harry."

Once again they kissed until Dan walked in. He was not happy about what he was seeing. "So Harry, I tell you how I feel and this is what you do? Thanks a lot."

Christine stood up, "Dan, I'm sorry."

Dan scowled, "I take it he told you?"

"No he didn't. I overheard you and Harry talking. And I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way for you as you do for me. I do love you Dan, but as a friend. That's all."

"So you tell me that by kissing him?"

"No. I was kissing him because I feel for him the way you feel for me…" she turned and looked back at Harry, "I have for awhile."

Harry half smiled, he did still felt bad for Dan but he was overjoyed that he would be with Christine.

Dan was hurt but he sort of knew that it would have never really worked out with Christine and him. He also couldn't deny the fact that there was always something between her and Harry. He decided that it was time to move on anyway. He went to DC himself, he _was _ready to make a change. Who knows? Maybe someday he'll be a congressman.

So Harry and Christine began their lives together. No more hiding or deny their feelings. The truth was out and there was no turning back and there was no need to. They were finally together and had never been happier.

That story may have ended, but there was a whole new great one just beginning. But for this story, it is safe to say…

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>I only liked Dan from seasons 1-7 anyway... also I really didn't want Christine in congress o_O ~markaleen<strong>


End file.
